


双倍不条理

by mayumiii



Series: 星辰 [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SungChen - Fandom, 星辰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayumiii/pseuds/mayumiii
Summary: Omega X Omega星星第一人称视角





	双倍不条理

  
我进门，外头的热气顺着门缝挤进来，膨胀着填满整个狭小空间。辰乐整个身体埋在沙发里，低着头，缩着脖子，在看漫画书。他总这样，喜欢像孟加拉猫一样缩成小小一团待着。他看到我回来便合上了漫画书，也收起它锋利的爪子，脸上一副清纯又色情的表情望着我。

没人能抵抗这个样子的钟辰乐，我深吸一口气，一边又在在心底暗笑，因为我清楚这个模样的他只有我能见到。他只开了客厅里的落地灯，灯罩是铜丝的，灯光把缝隙里卡着一堆灰尘照得更显眼，这让我想起第一次与他做爱的时候，他主动在我面前脱衣服，手指勾着边缘，黑色的T恤把他称得又白又奶，没有半点学校里校霸的样子，我还清楚记得那时我想把他衣服撩开的心情，和现在也没有什么两样。我没有径直向辰乐走去，而是绕到深棕色沙发背后轻轻环住他的脖子，在他腺体处小心翼翼亲吻。哪怕不在发情期，辰乐的奶油味也很快包裹住了我，引得我也忍不住释放信息素。他转过身掰过我的嘴唇对上他的——我们接了一个又深又湿的吻。最后他砥开我的嘴唇，捏捏我的鼻子对我说，志晟，你好甜。

他第一次见到我的时候可不是这么说的。

那个时候我只在其他人口中听说过“钟辰乐”这个名字，他比我高一届，是整个高二的老大，被称为学校里最霸道的Alpha，听说之前有个号称全年级最强大的Alpha在他面前释放信息素，他都不为所动，连信息素都懒得放，转头就走。学校里没人知道钟辰乐的信息素是什么味道，那时的我也还没见识过，大家言人人殊，但最后的指向都是——一种霸道的信息素，能在那么强大的信息素面前忍住的Alpha定是更为强势，再加上这小子冷面又阔气，还有众多小弟追随，一时间成为了校园里炙手可热的Alpha新星。

我第一次面对面见到钟辰乐是在办公室门口，他顶着一头亮橙色的头发撞掉了我的作业本，没有想象中盛势凌人的气势，他主动蹲下替我拾起本子，很自然的，我闻到他身上淡淡的奶油味，不是那种甜到发腻的低劣植物香精味，而是浓稠甜蜜的香味，我疑惑地看向他脖颈，小声说了句，好香。他给了我一个看精神病人似的眼神，皱着眉头骂我有病。我还记得我那时的行为，我像个真傻子一样，冲着我这种弱势Omega本该害怕的校霸傻笑，后来想想，可能是因为他的亮橙色头发像极了我小时候爱喝的橙子气泡水。钟辰乐那时也没给我多余的眼神，只是快速把作业本往我怀里一塞就走。

我后来因为这事罚抄了一个下午课文，因为我为了独吞作业本上的奶油味告诉老师我忘带作业本了。每次说起这事儿辰乐就两只手抱着我的手臂，柔软的头发埋在我怀里笑得直不起腰，我就两手交叉把他扣在我怀里，因为说实话我也不想让辰乐在我面前直起腰，我喜欢看他被我操得蜷成一小团的可爱模样。

我们的第二次见面说来奇妙又狼狈——简单来说就是英雄救美的故事，虽然我很不想承认我是那个“美人”。课间时不知道谁在又在讨论钟辰乐，和以前不同，我这次很“刻意”地竖起耳朵听他们扯七扯八。言语间，有人说钟辰乐好凶，有人说钟辰乐好霸道，中间竟然还夹杂着钟辰乐杀人不眨眼的传闻，我嗤笑一声，因为我觉得他们在瞎说，一个有着甜到令人发疯的奶油味的家伙怎么可能又凶又狠。我的笑声引来了一震骚动，他们大概没想到我这种弱小的Omega会嘲笑他们的Alpha老大，几个钟辰乐的小弟发狠似地把我拖到厕所殴打，为我扣上莫须有的“污蔑老大”的罪名，我并不是很想回忆我被打成什么样，反正就挺惨的。

听后来辰乐说他制止的时候我已经半张脸都是血，他看我那时候靠在厕所墙角，被打折的手也抬不起来，身上血腥味混着巧克力味，连信息素都被迫释放，可怜得很。我庆幸救护车在他训斥完小弟之前就到了，他同我一起上了车，期间还温吞地替我擦脸，大概是怕我晕睡过去，这人有一搭没一搭地找话题。第一个问题就是你叫什么名字这样的老套话题，我不禁替自己感到悲哀——人都让对方小弟打成这样了，对方连自己名字都不清楚，但我那时也没力气笑出来，只是中规中矩地报上我的名字，

“朴志晟。”

他听到后脸上没出现什么多余的表情，依旧一脸严肃：“你名字挺好听。”

......

“那个，你信息素是巧克力味吧？很适合你。”钟辰乐像是嫌还不够尴尬，又补充到。

哪有人这种表情夸人的？我都分不清他是真心想夸还是被逼的。

不过后来钟辰乐跟我解释是他太担心了才这样，看在他解释时可爱的份上我就原谅他了，整个过程不超过半分钟。

钟辰乐又问我：“你怎么闻得到我的信息素味道的？”

我被问蒙了，这他妈是什么鬼问题，我有鼻子我还能闻不到？

他看着我的反应又慌乱地解释道：“除了我自己只有你闻得出来，大家都以为我是Alpha。”我暂时失去了思考能力，大脑重新运行后跳出来的第一反应竟然是原谅那群打我的Alpha小弟，大概是因为只有我能闻到辰乐信息素味道，这个事实带给我的极大快感让我在心理上免去了那几个小子的恶行。我也说不清那时候什么感受，我只是盯着他褪色成脏橘的头发眨眨眼睛，然后心脏砰砰地跳，几乎要跳到喉咙口——我像个傻子一样好一会儿没说出话。

“呃...就这么闻到的。”我又补充，“用我的鼻子和身体。”我努力扯扯我被打伤的嘴角，露出一个难看的笑容。

钟辰乐盯着我的眼睛，直言不讳地笑着调戏我说：“那志晟和我是命中注定，我喜欢巧克力。”

这小子可真是直白，我整张脸都羞得通红，连斑驳的血迹都盖不住。

我至今没想通为什么他在那时同我接吻。

嘴唇和嘴唇是反应物，口中的血液是媒介，我们在颠簸的救护车上接了一个短促、混乱、满是血腥味的吻，但我很喜欢。我在这个吻中感受到了自己对辰乐的特殊性，这一点给了我莫大的鼓舞，我感觉自己的血液都更热烈了些，失血的僵硬感也略微缓解，总之——这个吻让我的身体不那么疼痛。

我没有想象中伤的重，那几个混小子虽然下手狠但到底没有什么技巧，但我还是免不了要在医院躺上十天半个月。我甚至想躺得更久些，因为辰乐每天都准时带着奶油味的自己和装满衣服口袋的巧克力来看我。

他和我想象中的一模一样，是披着凶狠外衣的小猫咪，实际上乖巧得很。每早九点，我定时换药的时间，辰乐都会来病房看我，我每天就背对着他，偷偷透过对面教堂彩色玻璃的反光看他，他从来没发现过。有的时候他会用食指轻轻触碰我的伤口，我隔着无菌敷贴感受他的动作，愈合期的伤口已经不太疼，我只觉得细细密密的痒，春雨一样。白天他就同我侃天侃地，夜里我们有时喝酒，有时他带我溜出去玩，我们每天都把自己多袒露一点点，我在那段时间知道了完整的，鲜活的，真实的钟辰乐。他会对我撒娇，冲我吹嘘自己的经历，给我讲他家的大房子，偶尔心情好时还向我炫耀新学的rap，就是一个又吵又闹又惹人疼的臭屁小孩儿——虽然比我强一点点。

我出院那天下大雨，他开车来接我，我坐在副驾驶的位置上调侃他：“未成年人开车行不行啊？”

他臭屁地哼气，尾巴都要翘到天上去：“你辰乐哥在国外考的驾照，开得贼溜。”

密闭空间里，信息素的味道比平时更浓，我闻着辰乐的甜味一时没控制住自己的信息素，巧克力味与奶油味在车里交织，最后巧克力味完完全全被奶油味压制——辰乐还没来得及向我炫耀他的车技就先迎来了他的发情期。

春雨下得淅淅沥沥，车里钟辰乐主动扯开自己的外套，双腿岔开坐在我大腿上，他的屁股湿答答的，脸上哭的也湿答答，我慌手慌脚不知道怎么办，我没有经历过完整的发情期，之前都靠的是抑制剂，但我有在生理课上听说发情期有多难受，只能靠抑制剂或者Alpha。我看着眼前的眼角发红的辰乐突然很难过，就像钥匙和锁扣，两把钥匙本就不可能对上，我什么都帮不上。

“我现在跑去药店买抑制剂好吗，辰乐你再忍忍。”我遏制住心底的欲望，小声对他开口。

“傻逼。”钟辰乐带着哭腔骂我，“我忍不了。”

他主动扭着身体脱掉湿透的黑色T恤，他很白，我甚至可以看清埋在他瓷白皮肤下的血管，我没忍住去舔他的脖子——从第一次见面起我就盯着这处很久了，他出很多汗，连汗都是甜味，我舔完了又去吻他粉色的奶尖，我还尝试着轻轻咬那处，辰乐甜腻的尖叫一声又抱着我喘气。

“志晟，你好香，我想要你。”他在我肩头呜咽着说出这句话，我意识涣散，下意识地释放更多信息素，一边急躁地解他的裤子。他的白色内裤被液体打湿得近乎透明，还有几滴顺着他纤细的腿落进黑色小腿袜里，他看上去痒得不行，我的手指磕磕碰碰地找准他的穴口就被他吸了进去。我看着他被小腿袜包裹的脚踝，白色的腿肚，突然有一种正在犯罪的奇妙感。

辰乐解开我的裤子，主动把小穴对准我的性物坐下去，我们同时发出满足的喟叹。车窗外的雨下得更大，我恍惚间有一种虚脱的茫然，好像人生的进度条就这样截止在这里也很好。雨点砸在车窗上，我砸在辰乐的身体里。我恍然间想起来在医院天台喝酒的晚上辰乐说他之前觉得害怕，因为他的秘密只有他一个人知道，他也只能隐瞒，我那时候对他说了以后我会陪你。于是我发了疯似地在他体内冲刺，只是为了证明只有我们两个人在分担着这一切，辰乐被我撞得一颤一颤，搂着我的背尖叫一声，射在了我的肚子上。

我时常想起我们的第一次，潮湿、依恋，很不熟练却又酣畅淋漓。

我们在那场雨里做爱。在余下的时间里相爱。

房间里的冷气被辰乐调到最低，我走过去和辰乐挤一个沙发，辰乐的头靠在我的肩膀上，手心和手心贴在一起，我感受着他身上的热度。往窗外看，能看到太阳底下折着光的彩玻璃，绿色球形尖顶，和放在最上面的镀金色十字。


End file.
